1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mined material conveyance systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved slurry transportation system for movement of coal from plural mine or work faces to a remote recovery station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While various of the prior art teachings are directed to the use of slurry transportation lines within a coal mine, there is no teaching known to the present inventors which is directed to slurry adjustment systems as utilized with a plurality of mine work face slurry sources such as proposed herein. The prior art patent in the name of MacLellan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,777, issued on Aug. 30, 1966, should be recognized; however, the MacLellan teaching only relates to the use of a shallow sump formed within a mine passageway for the purpose of water concentration. A separate form of storage tank is utilized in the mine for concentration of particulate slurry, and it is wholly separate from the water storage sump as necessitated by the exigencies of a hydraulic hoisting system.